A Little Laughy Love
by LaughyCamel
Summary: It's St Valentine's Day and Georgia doesnt have her one and only. will she find him and i think we can guaruntee a few bumps along the way
1. It was only a Bloody Badger

This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I'm only just getting into this writing malarkey stuff so I'm trying my best. The story will pick up and any advice would be much appreciative. Thanks LaugheyCamel

* * *

><p><strong>It was only a bloody badger! <strong>

**Saturday 13****th**** February  
>11am<br>**Mutti had completely lost it this time. Once again she was on her trademark place – standing on the kitchen chair. One word: Angus.

We have had live mice and bats ears, hell Angus has even had the prat poodles cooped up several times. I didn't think there were any animals left for him to terrorise mutti with but yet there she was screaming from where she stood with the kitchen broom. She's gonna wake the neighbours. I made a matter of telling her this.

"mutti, why are you screaming? You're gonna wake the neighbours!"

If it wasn't for my quick reactions I would have been poked in the eye with the broom handle… I think she needs to read a parenting manual sometime soon.

Dear vati was next to bumble in with 'lounging pants' on to see what all the noise was. When he saw what the hassle was he ran out… it was only a bloody badger! You'd think he would be used to them considering he used to have one living on his chin.

**An hour or so later  
><strong>With all the hassle going on downstairs I forgot I was meant to be meeting the Ace Gang in town but then again I didn't think it would take an hour to get rid of a badger. We ended up getting the vet out to sort it and on a Saturday as well. What an embarrassment!

Well what to wear? It's gonna have to be quick as I have to be there in 15 minutes. No time for the 'what to wear' fandango and I need to get my rollers in for optimum bouncablity.

**10 minutes later**  
>I'm ready to go. I'm wearing my skinnys, black top and my leather jacket topped off with my boots. Perfectio even if I do say so myself.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Boots or my new pumps?<p>

**Another second or two later**  
>Pumps I think.<p>

**A few more stressful seconds later.**  
>My boots are on and I'm leaving the house.<p>

**Down the stairs**  
>I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when dad came out of the living room. He gave me the strangest look ever which is just as well really cause I still had my rollers in. merde<p>

**Town**  
>Well I made it, 15 minutes late but I made it nonetheless. But that didn't matter to ole huffy pants Jas. You'd think she'd be over the moon that I had made it but she got in her huffmobile as soon as I arrived. Typico.<p>

All the gang were all in peculiar moods and I just couldn't work out why. Giggling like ninnies and flicking their hair about that much I was sure it was gonna fall out. Walking along the high street I still didn't get it. That was until I saw Dave the Laugh and the rest of the Barmy army….

Tomorrow is St. Valentine's Day!

Goosegog extraordinaire much! I was the only one going to be alone on Valentine's Day… God this day couldn't get much worse. Wrong! All the girls were over the boys like a vair keen rash. Even Emma had appeared from somewhere. It made me sick watching.

**10 long, sickening minutes later  
><strong>We've ended up at the park. The amble here was bad enough. I barely got one word spoken to me. And just as I was considering sneaking off home Jas piped up, "So Georgia, who are you going to be with for Valentine's day? Oh no one by the looks of it." Rosie biffed her on the arm.  
>"She's gone through every lad here, there's no one left silly enough to put up with her," said Rollo. I also heard 'Tart' but by this time I didn't really care. The others stifled a laugh and went back to their snogging partners. It's nice to know what the so call gang thinks of me.<p>

**3pm  
>my bed of pain<br>**Sitting in my bed with the curtains closed and sun glasses on to hide my little piggy eyes. I didn't realise how much it hurt until I was sitting there alone on the park bench with silent tears running down my cheeks. All the couples slipped out one by one probably to find some bush to snog in. At least I didn't have to hide the tears I tried not to cry from anyone. I just couldn't believe what they'd said and the fact it came from Jas hurt the most. No one had agreed out loud with her, well except Rollo, but no one had really disagreed with her either. No one stuck up for me. Not even Dave.

I'm not sure how long I had been sat there when someone came up and offered me a tissue. I didn't even look up to see who it was. They sat down beside me and from their shoes i realised I knew exactly who it was…


	2. Deader than dead meat!

My chapters are a little short and i was really lacking imagination at the end of this one so once again advice please. Please R&R  
>Disclaimer: i own only the plot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Deader than dead meat! <strong>

"Now there's no need to cry over me Kittykat."

I wiped my eyes and looked up. "Do you want to bring me down too?" I asked him.  
>He looked offended. We'll it served him right. He could have stuck up for me instead of sneaking back to annoy me. I bet the lads don't even know he's here.<p>

"I want to apologise. For earlier. Rollo was dead out of line and Jas, well RoRo is dealing with her. I would have said something but there was Emma and the lads would have known how I truly felt if I said something and it's all just a bit of a mess. Just like your make-up." He laughed.

I was not amused. I already knew my make-up and my life was a mess. I didn't need reminding. But I didn't know what he meant about how he truly felt. That one left me completely stumped. So I asked, "What do you mean about how you felt? And where is puppy dog Emma?"

"Well here's the thing Gee, I think I've fallen for your mad ways and I've wanted to tell you but something always gets in the way. This time it was Emma. She's a lovely girl and any lad would be privileged to have her but she's not the one for me. She's not you."

That one shocked me. As I sat there with my blank goldfish expression he carried on…

"However, I can't break up with her" What! "It's the day before valentines and I just can't do it. It would break her heart. The break up is gonna break her heart anyway but I just can't do it today Gee. I know you don't wanna know this but we're meant to be having some romantic meal tonight to welcome in valentines and I know you can guess what that leads on to. And I just want you to know that I want it to be you... I wish it was you I was with rather than Emma. There I said it... I want you Gee. Always have."

By this time he had moved closer and had my chin cupped in his hand. My brain wasn't even functioning. I wasn't thinking. I dint know what to think and I had to try take it all in. before I knew it Dave kissed me. It was gentle but then I felt his passion and urgency. It was in that moment that I realised I wanted him too. I loved him and hadn't even noticed it. He was in front of my giant honker the whole time. I blame my nose… it sheer size was enough to block him out and I didn't even notice it…

As my brain babbled on, Dave stopped kissing me and got up to leave. As he did he said, "I'm sorry Gee. I just can't do it to her no matter how much I want you."

I walked home and ended up in my bad of pain and that's where I am now.  
>Why does Dave have to be so confusing? It's at this point I would usually phone jazzy up and ask her this but I am eschewing her with a firm hand. She is dead to me. Deader than dead meat! It was probably her who called me a tart. I'd rather be a tart than a wearer of massive knickers. Or would I? Being called a tart means all the boys think you're easy and will drop your pants for anyone. And I am most certainly not that. I respect myself too much, no offensive to the bummer twins of course.<p>

Oh I am such a mess. And I've just realised I'm in my bed at 4pm. I must be vair depressed. I think I'll go a moody walk.

**10 minutes later**

Oh I've started blubbing again. I didn't mean to wonder to the park or the same bench for that matter. Pull yourself together Georgia!

And it's just as well really because along came Robbie and Lindsay. Eww, she was clung round him like the wet weed she is. How does he put up with it?  
>Robbie waved and tried to come over, obviously sensing my lonely and upset mood, but weedy pulled him the other way. Who can blame her? Any one is a step up from her. Or is that a little harsh? Nope, I don't think it is.<p>

I wonder if he knows about her fake nunga nungas yet? If he hasn't they haven't gotten vair far up the snogging scale. And if that's the case then he definitely doesn't know of her thong. Yuck, get that thought of my mind. I feel dirty.


	3. You mean more to me than my Camel

Third chappy is here guys. It's not amazing as I'm really struggling to beef it out and i know they aint very long but i really am trying. Please R&R and I own nought but the plot. LaugheyCamel.x

* * *

><p><strong>You mean more to me than my Camel<strong>

**Sunday 14****th**** February  
>6am<strong>

Honestly had the worst night's sleep ever last night. If it wasn't Libby's cold botty, it was Angus walking all over me and then there was Dave. He was all I could think about. What he said. I could really do with Jazzy Spazzy today but she will be with Hunky and I'm eschewing her with a firm hand anyway… but I could really do with some midget gems or just someone to take my mind of it.

Why does it have to be St Valentine's Day? It's the most awful day of the year. Well if you're single it is. It's like having Easter with no chocolate eggs, a complete disappointment.

You'd think I'd be used to being single on Valentine's Day but I'm not, I'm really not. The Ace's and Barmy Army have each other and I have nobody. God, I feel vair down again. But it's true; Jools has Rollo, Rosie and Sven, there's Po and Hunky, Mabs has Ed and even Ellen is with Dec even though she may not know it or something.

**1 hour later**

I've just realised that I'm up incredibly early for Sunday. I think I'll go for a shower and find myself some breakfast before anyone surfaces.

**Half past 8**

Well I'm all showered and sort of fed, well if you call toast with the mouldy bits cut off food, and there is still no movement in any of the rooms. I don't even know where Angus, probably out rounding up the prat poodles. But strangely enough there's no noise, none at all. Something's wrong.

I'll tell you what's wrong. No one is in the house. Where is everyone?

**10 minutes later  
>checking the phone <strong>

There is a very strange message from one of mutti's friends that I wish I didn't listen to and another from vati's ridiculous football 'lads' which was equally as weird. There was also one from the fringy one ie Jas. She phoned to apologise. Wow wasn't expecting that but how come I missed the call? Oh that's right that blinking moody walk yesterday. That park has a lot of things to answer to. Finally, back to the answering machine. Aah there's a message from dearest mutti. Her and vati are at some ridiculous hotel for Valentine's Day and Libby was dropped off at grandvati's… at half 5 this morning? That doesn't even make sense. Who in their right minds leaves at half 5 in the morning? Oooh I can tell you. Yucky smoochy romantical couples – Yuck!

**Another long 10 minutes later**

Standing looking in the mirror whilst I brush my teeth, just minding my own business cause I have nothing better to do when I get the shock of my life. Someone knocked at the door. Not just a normal everyday knock but I vair loud thump thump knock. I got such a shock that I almost swallowed my toothbrush. I opened the door to find a courier standing with the most elegant bunch of flowers ever. They were simply gorgy; 12 red and white roses tied together with a stunning red ribbon. Oh there was card. It read, _you mean more to me than my camel. _


	4. Ah Radio Jas strikes again!

I'm sorry I have written in a while. As I keep telling I seriously lack imagination and when my thoughts go blank it can stay like that for days. I have also been battling with my creative piece for english and now exams are upon me so please forgive me and all that. Please R&R and I'll try finding my line of thought and hopefully keeping it.

**Dave the Laugh (pov)**

**Aah Radio Jas strikes again**

**Sunday 14****th**** February**

I have well and truly confused myself now.

I wonder if Georgia feels the same. I don't know what I was thinking telling her how I felt and sending her them flowers. I do hope she likes them though. I treated her better than Emma, and she's meant to be my girlfriend. I completely blew the meal, or shall I say she made me blow the meal.

Emma was being all lovey – dovey and I just couldn't handle it. Usually I can be a complete gentleman around her and act as though I care. No. that sounds real laddish. Of course I care for Emma. It's just… she's not Gee.

Our romantic meal ended up being a disastrous picnic for two in the park. I had it all planned out; Classic red and white chequered picnic blanket, wicker basket full of treats, catching grapes in our mouths... to keep the laughy factor obviously, hand over the gorgeous present I bought and then back to mine. It all seemed very simple but I have never been soo wrong in all my life.

I led Emma to the park last night in a true gentlemanly fashion. She chattered all the way which left very little room for me to contribute any but I was quite glad because my mind was on Georgia. I was pretty sure I had agreed to do a few things with her over the next few days but I was sure I could fix that later. I'm pretty sure she suggested the aquarium which is really quite unfortunate; the voley couple is never out that place. Personally, I feel sorry for the dolphins. Funny that's what Gee said about the poor sea life creatures forced into the photo in Jas' locket. As my brain was babbling on to itself I hadn't realised we'd stopped walking. I turned to find Emma staring at me doing one of Georgia's well known goldfish expression. Oh dear what had I done…

I had spoken out loud the whole time that's what I'd done. Oh and Jas was apparently very close with Emma. Woops. It was at this point that Emma asked about flowers.

"Davey, baby. Haven't you got flowers to give me or something?"

"Flowers? No why?"

" just Jas told me that Tom saw you buying flowers and signing out a little card and I just wondered where them flowers are now?"

Aah Radio Jas strikes again. But that means Tom was following me. HE'S BEEN FOLLOWING ME? Oh poop I knew at that moment she knew something was wrong. I knew at the very second my face betrayed me and showed every thought I'd had. She knew…about Georgia…but why…why didn't she say…oh dammit.

What came next really shocked me. Emma slapped me? Like a proper full force slap and I felt her hate behind it. I knew for a fact that I was gonna have a hand shaped bruise on my face. I looked up to see Emma staring at me with big fat tears rolling down her face. Jeez

In that moment I saw every emotion a girl could ever feel; Anger, despair, annoyance, sadness, betrayal, guilt, happiness and disappointment. But as I stood there I just couldn't help compare her to Gee yesterday when I sat in the park with her as she bawled out her eyes.

God I am horrible. Maybe I should phone Tom and ask why he was following me? But then I'd get Tom's version of the 'Jas talk'. And nobody wants one of them.


End file.
